


Korrasami 07 Reunion

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Korrasami [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against Lin and Mako's wishes, Korra meets with Zaheer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrasami 07 Reunion

Lin Beifong has just returned from a meeting with the President, only to be greeted by appalling news: Avatar Korra is insisting on facing the criminal who left her crippled and powerless - Zaheer. And the more Lin hears of Korra's plan, the less she likes it. 

Lin: No, no, NO! Absolutely NOT!

Korra: Lin, please - 

Lin: Korra, this man savagely assaulted you, and tried to murder you. You're in a damn wheelchair because of him!

Korra: Lin, I know, but - 

Lin: This is an appeasement tactic, nothing more. Those kinds of strategies are useless when dealing with men like Zaheer. He can't be trusted!

Mako: I'm sorry, Korra, but I have to side with the chief on this one. This isn't a good plan. You need to stay on the sidelines and let us handle this. 

Asami: Lin, I won't deny there's a certain element of risk in what Korra's suggesting. But I really think this will work. 

Lin: Asami, no offense, but you really have no place in this discussion.

Asami (angrily): I most certainly do. Korra is dearer to me than she is to any of you. I have the most to lose here, and I'm willing to support her. You should too. 

Korra: I'm not asking you to stay out of the fight, Lin. If I'm wrong, and Zaheer threatens me no matter what I do, then you and Mako and the Republic forces can take him out. But I'm asking you, please - let me try this.

Lin: I'm sorry, Korra. I can't sanction it. 

Korra's face sets with resolve.

Korra: Very well, then. I release you of your responsibility to protect me. 

Lin: You're doing WHAT?

Korra: Lin, I'm going to do this, with or without your blessing.

Lin: I should have known you were going to pull this noble Avatar sacrifice stunt sooner or later. Wake up, girl! You've already MADE your sacrifice! You don't have to do it again.

Korra: I'm not meeting with Zaheer to sacrifice myself to him. I can't fight him. He knows that, I know that, even you know that. So my only chance is to offer him something he wants more than anything else. Something even more than my death.

Lin: I have half a mind to lock you in a dungeon, since you've obviously completely lost your mind. 

Asami: Lin, please. We're doing this. We're not telling you to stand down and walk away from a fight. We're simply asking, just give Korra her one chance first. 

With visible effort, Lin swallows her rage, then kneels before Korra, so she can see her eye to eye. She takes Korra's hand in hers. The rage has left her voice, and all that remains is love.

Lin: I remember when your father brought you back to us, after the fight. It was all I could do to keep from bursting into tears, seeing you so . . . broken. I never want to see you like that again.

Korra reaches up with one hand to stroke Lin's cheek. 

Korra: You won't. Help me, Lin. Please. Help me end this.

Lin closes her eyes, and leans forward, letting her forehead touch Korra's. She stays like that for a long moment, then finally sighs and stands up. 

Lin: Mako. You will escort Miss Sato and the Avatar to Republic City Park, please. 

Mako: Chief, please, tell me you're not letting her do this.

Lin: You have your orders, mister. 

Mako struggles valiantly to contain his own feelings. 

Mako: Yes, chief. 

Lin: Once the Avatar is in position, get Miss Sato out of the park, and have an armed security detail escort her back to the hotel.

Mako: I understand. 

Korra: Thank you, Lin.

Asami: Yes. Thank you. 

Lin: Don't be wrong about this, Avatar Korra. I will never forgive myself, if I am weeping over your grave when this is over.

Korra reaches out her hand to Mako. He glares at her angrily, but takes her hand. 

Korra: Thank you both, for trusting me. 

Mako: You're not the person we have trust issues with.

Lin: And just so we're clear, if Zaheer so much as raises a hand to you, every soldier in the Republic Army is going to open fire on that spot. 

Korra: I understand. 

Lin: All right, then. Miss Sato, send out your couriers with the Avatar's message to Zaheer. The Republic City police will clear the park and cordon it off. You have that long to stay with Korra, then you're to wait with Tenzin.

Asami: Yes, ma'am.

Lin: Let's get this over with.

The weather in the park is nothing short of glorious - warm sunshine, cloudless sky, and a light, cool breeze hinting at the last traces of springtime. All the summertime flowers have been planted in beds throughout the park. Asami pushes Korra's wheelchair along the pathway while Mako walks alongside. They reach a knoll that is more or less in the center of the park, and Asami puts down the brakes on the chair wheels. Korra reaches up her hand and Asami takes it. Helping Korra to her feet, the women slowly walk to the crest of the hill, and then Asami helps Korra settle herself into a Sukhasana pose. Mako watches as the cordon is dropped around the park. One of the soldiers signals to him. 

Mako: Asami, it's time. 

Asami cannot hide the dismay on her face, but she nods. She turns to Korra and kisses her passionately. 

Asami: Come home to me. 

Korra: I won't be late for our wedding. I promise. 

Mako kneels beside Korra and takes her hand. His face is grim.

Mako: You know, it's not too late to just shoot him. 

Korra: And give Zaheer's followers a martyr to rally around? Probably not the best idea. 

Mako: Yeah. Probably not.

He sighs deeply, and looks at Korra with unexpected tenderness.

Mako: You know I love you. I always have. I always will.

Korra's eyes fill with tears. 

Korra: I know. And I love you, Mako. You'll still come to my wedding, won't you?

Mako: Bolin and I won't miss it for anything. 

Korra: Good. I'm really looking forward to that day. 

Mako: So am I. 

He kisses her, and then stands up. Asami gives Korra one final kiss of her own, then she too makes ready to leave. As Mako and Asami walk down the hill together, Korra wipes away her tears and does breathing exercises to compose herself. As soon as Asami has reached the edge of the park, Korra sends what she hopes is a reassuring wave, then settles herself in to wait. The wait is not a long one.

Zaheer does Korra the courtesy of approaching in her line of sight. He drops out of the sky, more graceful than any bird, and lands in the grass only a few paces away. Korra swallows hard, and she can feel her heart thundering in her chest. Almost nonchalantly, Zaheer approaches her and stops when he is barely six feet from her. He regards her critically.

Zaheer: You're afraid.

Korra: Yes, I am. 

Zaheer: And yet, you still chose to meet me in person. I'm very impressed. 

He looks around the park. 

Zaheer: I see that Chief Beifong has assembled quite an army. She must be very proud.

Korra: No. She's very frightened. 

Zaheer: She should be. So, tell me, Avatar Korra, have you come to fight - or to surrender?

Korra: Neither. I came to offer you a deal.

Zaheer: Really.

Korra: Will you sit?

Zaheer looks around him warily. Although the large park is utterly empty of people, he knows only too well he is in an exposed position.

Korra: Please. The soldiers have orders to shoot only if you act in a threatening manner towards me. If we're just talking, they'll leave us alone. 

Zaheer: I would like very much to believe that. 

Korra: Please sit. Because I can't stand up.

Zaheer narrows his eyes and stares at Korra intently. Realizing she is speaking the truth, he makes his decision and settles himself into the grass opposite her. 

Zaheer: Very well, Avatar Korra. Please tell me about your . . . deal.

Korra: First, let me ask you a question. If you could achieve your goals without killing anyone, or harming anyone, would you do it?

Zaheer: It is impossible to build again without first tearing down.

Korra: Would you do it?

Something in the girl's voice gives Zaheer pause. He purses his lips, then nods.

Zaheer: Yes. Yes, certainly I would.

Korra: Good. Then I think I have found a way for both of us to get what we want. First, let me present your side of the deal. You will return to prison, and you will remain there for the rest of your life. Your followers will also have to surrender themselves. However, if you harm no one, threaten no one, then you need not be shackled with restraints as you were before. 

Zaheer: No prison can hold me now. You know that.

Korra: Yes, I know. You'd have to stay in prison of your own free will. I'm telling you this part first, because that's the bad part. Everything else I have to say, I hope you will find to your liking. 

Zaheer: I'm listening. 

Korra: My side of the deal is to take you back into the spirit world with me, and reunite you with P'Li.

Zaheer's face cannot hide his surprise.

Korra: Because that's what you're really doing in the spirit world, isn't it? You haven't been going for mental strolls. You've been searching for her. And you can't find her, can you? And you won't, even if you search for all of time, because her spirit is trapped in the Fog of Lost Souls. Even if you somehow found your way to that place, you would become trapped within it yourself - far more trapped than in any earthly prison. If you really want to find her, and be reunited with her, you need an Avatar. You need me. P'Li isn't dead, Zaheer. Her soul lives on. And not only can I bring the two of you together - I can see to it that you are never separated again.

Zaheer's impassive mask crumbles. He looks like a man whose heart is broken. 

Korra: Here's what I think is going to happen. If you continue to do as you planned, you will kill me, and Xiaoyan, and probably Tenzin and the President and who knows how many other people - the government of the Republic will fall, and anarchy will reign. People will die, and the survivors will be miserable. Look what happened in the Earth Kingdom. Hou-Ting was a terrible queen. Even I will say that. Her people suffered dreadfully under her rule. But now, literally no one in that kingdom is safe, and won't be - until some new leader comes to power and assumes control. And there's no guarantee the next ruler will be any better. But the worst part of all this is, you'll never see P'Li again. Not in this life, or even in the spirit world. You'll be alone for eternity. The emptiness will never go away.

Korra regards Zaheer for a moment, praying her words are reaching him. He is listening intently.

Korra: But if you'll let me help you, none of this has to happen. When you are reunited with P'Li, you'll be able to see her any time you want. Each day, when you meditate, you can go to her in the spirit world, and stay with her as long as you like. And when your body finally dies in the physical world, then you can be reunited with her forever - in the realm of the spirits, where the rule of man does not exist, and the only law is the law of the elements. Because that's the balance. The physical world - imperfect, flawed, ruled by men who make mistakes; and the spirit world - ageless, eternal, ruled by the spirits. Together, they are the Tao - Raava and Vaatu in eternal embrace. Balanced. If I've learned anything being the Avatar, it's to always respect the balance. And the biggest part of achieving balance is, if I take something away, I must give something greater back. So there's the deal. Your freedom in the physical world will be taken away from you. In return, your eternal love will be restored to you forevermore. And you'll be together in the one place that has the perfection you seek.

Hesitantly, she reaches out her hand to him. 

Korra: You don't need to take my word for any of this. If you come with me now, I can prove what I'm saying is true. 

Zaheer: You mean, come with you into the spirit world. 

Korra: Yes. 

Zaheer: And let your soldiers shoot me, while my body is helpless?

Korra: They won't. Chief Beifong is watching this entire conversation through a field glass. I've told her I need your complete trust to make this deal work. She will only give the order to fire if she thinks you intend to harm me. Please, Zaheer. I don't want to die today. I want this to work. Please give me a chance to prove to you this is a risk worth taking. 

Zaheer: You are asking me to give up everything I believe in. Everything I've fought for. Everything you almost died for.

Korra: I am asking you to accept my imperfect solution. So that the one thing you value most can be returned to you. 

Zaheer regards Korra critically, as his desire and mistrust play out openly on his face. As he looks into Korra's eyes, a single tear spills down the Avatar's cheek. After a long moment, Zaheer nods. He turns the palms of his hands upwards, resting them upon his knees.

Zaheer: It would probably be well if I did not reach towards you. 

Korra: Yeah, probably.

Korra places her smaller hands inside his. 

Korra: Now. Close your eyes and breathe with me. 

A few moments later, Zaheer opens his eyes. He and Korra have returned to the spirit world. Korra sighs with relief and stands up, brushing the dust and grass from her skirt. She stretches out her legs gratefully.

Korra: Is it nice to be able to walk again! 

She smiles at Zaheer.

Korra: Do you recognize this place?

Zaheer stands up and looks around. He sees a large, ancient tree standing atop a hill. He smiles. 

Zaheer: You and I met here, not so long ago.

Korra: And we're not alone. Look.

A woman is running down the hill towards them. Zaheer's heart breaks as he recognizes her and runs to meet her. They meet in ecstatic embrace halfway up the hill. Korra grins as she watches the reunion. 

After several moments of embracing and kissing, the two walk hand-in-hand back down the hill to where Korra is standing.

Korra: I took the liberty of fetching P'Li last night, before meeting with you. I was hoping seeing her in person would convince you of my good will. 

P'Li: The Avatar speaks the truth. I was lost in darkness and confusion. She led me here, and said she would bring me to you. 

Overcome with emotion, Zaheer goes down on his knees before Korra, and bows his head. P'Li does likewise.

Zaheer: I have wronged you terribly. 

Korra: If you accept my offer, then all is forgiven, Zaheer. You will still have to answer to the laws of men, but with me, your acceptance is all I need.

Zaheer: You have it. And I thank you.

Korra: Love each other, harm no one, and your debt to me is paid.

Zaheer: It shall be as you say. 

P'Li: And we are grateful.

Zaheer and P'Li get back on their feet, still clasping hands. 

Zaheer: You surprise me, Avatar Korra. You are far wiser than I believed.

Korra: I'm really not. Now, forgive me, P'Li, but at least for now, Zaheer and I must return to the physical world, before some very nervous soldiers decide to shoot us both. But if you'll be good enough to wait here, the next time Zaheer meditates, he can return to this spot. And then, the two of you can go wherever you will, together. The whole of the spirit world is open to you. 

P'Li nods to Zaheer.

P'Li: I will wait for you. 

A few moments later, Korra and Zaheer find themselves back in their physical bodies. Korra smiles with relief.

Korra: I would ask one thing more. 

Zaheer: Which is?

Korra: Hold perfectly still, and let me borrow your shoulder. I need to send an all clear signal to Lin, and I can't stand up by myself. Don't try to help me, or someone might decide to take a shot at us. 

Zaheer nods, and Korra reaches up and puts a hand on his shoulder. With great effort, she hoists herself upright and waves in the direction where Lin is waiting. Then she collapses into the grass again, grimacing. Zaheer regards her somberly.

Zaheer: You ARE crippled. 

Korra: Yes. 

Zaheer: And the power of the Avatar?

Korra: I can no longer bend, or enter the Avatar state.

Zaheer: You have lost those powers for good?

Korra: I honestly don't know. 

Zaheer: I am sorry. 

There is genuine sincerity in the man's tone, and Korra manages a smile. 

Korra: Thank you.

As Lin and Mako come up the hill towards them, Zaheer stands up slowly, arms out in front of him. 

Zaheer: Chief Beifong. I present myself to you for arrest. 

Without hesitation, Lin snaps a pair of heavy platinum cuffs on his wrists, and Mako shackles his ankles with similar restraints. Zaheer regards his chains with an ironic smile. Mako snarls.

Mako: If we were doing this right, we'd poison you, too. 

Korra waves to her friend. 

Korra: Mako. Help me up. 

Mako helps Korra up, and she hugs him tightly. She whispers in his ear.

Korra: It's over. Let it go. 

She gives him a warm, radiant smile. 

Korra: Help me back to my wheelchair.

Zaheer: Chief Beifong, let me address my followers. 

Lin snorts. 

Lin: Not likely. 

Zaheer: Some of them will obey me, and stand down. The others will resist, but without me to lead them, they are undisciplined. Your soldiers may deal with them as you see fit. 

Korra gives Mako a kiss on the cheek. 

Korra: Come on, buddy. It's time for us to celebrate. 

As Mako and Korra return to the hotel, Asami, Tenzin and Xiaoyan come out to greet her. Each of them hugs her tightly.

Tenzin: You're all right. I'm so relieved. 

He kisses her cheek tenderly. 

Xiaoyan: You did it! You won! I knew you could beat him!

Korra can barely breathe under the girl's tight embrace. 

Korra: I didn't fight him, sweetie. I just tried to show him a better path. 

Seeing the child's obvious disappointment in that answer, Korra grins at her. 

Korra: All right. Have it your way. I won!

Xiaoyan gleefully hugs her again. Asami kneels beside Korra's wheelchair, her eyes shining. 

Asami: I have never been as proud of you, as I am today. 

A telegraphist runs into the lobby. 

Telegraphist: Forgive me, Avatar Korra, but you asked to be notified when your parents replied to your message. 

Korra's face lights up. She takes the paper and reads aloud:

"We can't wait to welcome Asami to the family, stop, we look forward to seeing you both whenever you can arrive, stop, love, dad and mom."

Korra looks up at Asami, her eyes filling with tears. 

Korra: They said yes. 

Asami pulls Korra close to her, and the lovers kiss passionately. 

* * *

Three months have passed, and it is now nearly the end of summer. Korra and Asami have returned from their visit to the Southern Water Tribe, following the completion of Korra's physical therapy. They married in a formal ceremony in the traditions of Korra's people, with all their friends and family - save for Asami's father - in attendance. After spending several weeks near the pole following the wedding, Korra and Asami have returned to the Sato estate, and have spent their extended honeymoon at the beach house. The heat at the end of summer is oppressive, and the newlyweds have retreated under the shade of a shoreline cabana, stripped of their swimsuits, laying naked together on a divan as the sweat trickles down their bodies. Korra obligingly gestures, and a small amount of water is scooped up, and dissipates over them in the form of cool mist. 

Asami: That feels great. Thank you.

Korra: It just feels great to be able to bend again. And walk again. Even if I'm nowhere near full strength. 

She grins.

Korra: But hey, I passed Xiaoyan's test of the elements, finally. 

Asami giggles. 

Asami: That must have pleased her.

Korra: It pleased me a lot more. I still don't understand how she can bend all four elements, too.

Asami: Well, after harmonic convergence, all sorts of people who never bended elements before found out they could. Wouldn't it make sense that there would be a handful of people out there, who had the potential to be Avatars, even if they aren't Avatars in the strictest sense? After all, Tenzin's brother became an Airbender, when he could never bend before.

Korra: I suppose it's possible.

A sly grin crosses Asami's face. 

Asami: Just think. Maybe you'll have to open a school for Avatars, and train dozens of people who now have control over at least four elements. 

Korra's look of horror is so absolute that Asami can't help bursting into helpless laughter. 

Korra: I'd have to be like Tenzin? No, no! I'd be a terrible teacher!

Asami: I don't believe that for a minute. I've watched you with Xiaoyan. You're a natural mentor.

Korra: But Xiaoyan is a sweet little girl, and she wanted to learn. It's no problem teaching kids like those. What happens if I have to teach a kid who's a complete brat?

Asami (goading playfully): You mean, like you were with Tenzin?

Korra: Well, ahh . . . yeah. 

Asami: Those are the students who'll need you the most. And like you, they'll turn out to be the best. 

She gives Korra a quick kiss. Korra looks at Asami with deepest admiration. 

Korra: You are so very beautiful. 

Asami gives Korra a lustful smile, and runs her hand along Korra's brown skin. 

Asami: And you are getting all your muscle tone back. That's so incredibly sexy. 

Korra blushes at the compliment. 

Asami: Aww, I made you blush.

Korra: You always know how to make me blush. 

Korra regards the band of gold circling her finger with something approaching wonderment.

Asami: It's still real, Korra. Look, I've got one, too. Oh, my. They match. We must be married.

Korra's smile becomes wistful. 

Korra: Thank you.

Asami: For what?

Korra: You never gave up on me. Even when I stopped believing in myself. You cared for me, you comforted me, and you kept pushing me to keep fighting, to never give in. I don't think I'd even be alive now, if it wasn't for you. 

Asami: I could never abandon you. You might as well ask me to cut out my own heart. 

She gives Korra a light kiss on the lips. 

Asami: And now that you're here with me, I can't believe how blessed I am. 

Korra: I feel the same. I'm married to the most amazing person I've ever met. 

Asami: Yeah? Well, I'm married to the one and only Avatar. 

A sly grin crosses Asami's face, and she gives Korra a playful nudge. 

Asami: Go on. I love to hear you say it. 

Korra returns the grin, blushing again. When she speaks, the words end in a triumphant shout. 

Korra: I'm the Avatar. I'm the Avatar! I'M THE AVATAR!


End file.
